wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Eternity Invictors
The Eternity Invictors are a Loyalist Successor Chapter descended from the proud lineage of the stoic Imperial Fists, created during the 25th Founding, the so-called 'Bastion Founding'. They currently operate as a fleet-based chapter due to the destruction of their home world Tradex IV, in 876.M40. Chapter History The Eternity Invictors are a young Space Marine chapter that was founded in 656.M40 as part of the 25th founding and are currently fleet-based. The Eternity Invictors did originally possess a homeworld a, Hive World called Tradex IV which was located in the north-western part of the Imperium’s domain and they recruited new aspirants into the chapter for around 200 years. However, in M860.M40 the chapter was embroiled in the Campaign for Dridex which necessitated the mobilisation of 90% of the chapters forces this resulted in the majority of the chapters first battalion being left to hold down the garrison of their fortress-monastery. During the 15-year campaign, a Chaos Cult that had existed on the planet since before the chapter was given this world as their own took this lack of forces as it’s chance to rise. When the uprising began the garrison forces where crippled before they even had a chance to react as the cult detonated a series of seismic charges used for the mining of asteroids below the mountain that the fortress-monastery was located on bringing the entire structure crumbling down, this resulted in the death of most of the 1st battalion who were located there. Due to their nature as a fleet-based chapter who are often out of contact with the wider imperium for great lengths of time the Eternity Invictors did not find out about the Indomitus Crusade until 765.M41 as they came across craft that had been detached from the main fleet in-order to find the chapter and deliver to them the ability to make primaris reinforcements for the chapter. Because of how late they received primaris reinforcements from the Indomitous Crusade all of the unnumbered sons had either been assigned to already existing chapter’s or had formed ones of their own they were not given any new marines form the crusade meaning that they only choice they had to use them was to grant the new organs to the current members of the scout battalion, this caused some friction in the chapter as they were not fully recovered from the campaign they where conducting before the return of the primarch, which had inflicted great casualties upon the chapter, however it was eventually decided to go ahead with the procedure as it allowed the chapter immediate access to the weapons and armour that primaris marines represent and can utilise. Notable Campaigns Purging of the Space Hulk Orissus (856-858.M40) – The boarding of a space hulk in which the 1st battalion are utilised to clear It as it entered realspace and they were the only chapter in range to deal with it using a heavier variant of Astartes armour. After the craft had been boarded, it was discovered that it housed genestealers. The first then resigned to exterminate all life on board as several of the craft that made up the space hulk were deemed salvageable and it was intended to add them to the chapter fleet so that they could once again serve the Imperium. As the cleansing progressed towards the core of the space hulk the genestealers became more and more in number which resulted in the loss of 15 marines and their terminator plate. Eventually, it reached a point where 1st battalion terminators could not progress any further, and the genestealers could not make a breakout. During a routine patrol through the halls of the space hulk, it was found that genestealers had managed to break the cordon and gain access to a still functional warp drive from one from the ships that made up the craft and it had been set to detonate, as assault was rapidly formulated in an attempt to take back the warp drive to prevent its detonation. However due to how little time was available to create a plan the 1st battalion was forced to attack in a pure frontal assault which resulted in grave casualty’s leading to the loss of 20 more suits of terminator plate. Additionally, the assault was unsuccessful and forced the 1st o rapidly exfiltrate for the vessel and escape to a safe distance before they were pulled into the warp. The Dridex Campaign (860-875.M40) - The Fall of the 1st (875-876.M40) - Chapter Organisation The 9 battalions of the Eternity Invictors are used as alternatives to the traditional company structure as set out in the Codex Astartes. In addition, all battalions with the exception of the 2nd and 10th consist of only 50 marines instead of the usual 100 with the marines striped from other battalions being gifted to the 2nd to increase its field strength, the 2nd also includes the 100 marine’s that would have made up the 1st This means that the 2nd battalion contains 550 marines alongside all command and support staff. The 10th however still keep to the 100 for the use of vanguard marines however the scout element is not limited and will fluctuate as demand requires. Officer Ranks *'Brigadier' - A Brigadier in the Eternity Invictors is equivalent to a Chapter Master of other chapters. A new brigadier is chosen if the previous office holder is to fall, the new brigadier is traditionally the captain of the 2nd battalion due to the fact that they will have the most experience and knowledge commanding large amounts of men and will know the responsibilities that accepting such a post will come with, however, it is not unknown for a member of one of the other battalions to be selected to lead if it is thought that they would be superior in the role. Specialist Ranks Line Ranks Order of Battle Command Battalions -- 1st ''Battalion -- `The Lost and Remembered´ The 1st Battalion consists of 10 members of the chaplaincy who each hold vigil for 10 of the brothers who were lost in the destruction of the chapters fortress-monastery alongside standard-bearer of the 1st battalion before their destruction who requested to be allowed to continue to hold the standard of the 1st high. Additionally, one of the chapter’s champions is elected to serve as the Grave Warden who guards the crypt for the 1st on-board the Indefatigable -- 2nd ''Battalion -- `The Bloodied´ The second battalion of the Eternity Invictors is the largest of all within the chapter comprised of the majority of the chapter's marines; this battalion has the been given the title of The Bloodied because they always take the largest casualties in any engagement and always and the marines always seem to have some type of wound. -- 3rd ''Battalion -- `The Ruinators´ -- 4th ''Battalion -- `The Pes Labentis´ Secure landing zones have high numbers of jump-pack equipped troops and drop pods -- 5th ''Battalion -- `The Breaking Fist´ Consists of breacher squads -- 6th ''Battalion -- `The Unquiet Dead´ The sixth battalion consists of all of the chapters dreadnoughts who rather than being attached to the other companies have their own where they are capable of giving advice to any in the chapter while also being able to mobilise for war when they are needed. -- 7th ''Battalion -- `The Dawnbreakers´ The Dawnbreakers are the contingent of the chapter who utilise heavier equipment to allow both the creation of breakthrough’s in the enemy’s line’s and the detailed destruction of their structures before they can pose a problem to the main bulk of forces. Current Deployments Chapter Gene-Seed Chapter Beliefs The Eternity Invictors believe that their Primarch Rogal Dorn was not killed during the 1st Black Crusade he, however, became a recluse as he had become distraught at what he saw the Imperium becoming. The Eternity Invictors believe that if they can bring about a revival of the old ways of the Imperium they can allow the progenitor to bring himself out of the shadows to lead the Imperial Fists and all the successors in a new Great Crusade and once again allowing Mankind to grasp its destiny of domination of the stars. Chapter Combat Doctrine When taking to the field the Eternity Invictors will have their initial plan on how to secure victory already hammered out and what individual captains need to know will be given to them as they prefer to have their first strike be completely effective and they will not need to utilise their secondary strategy as if everything goes as it should their enemies will be unable to mobilise for a counter-attack. Notable Space Marines Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Eternity Invictors wear battle-plate that is almost always coloured dark blue with the Aquila on the chest being gold in colour. Also, the belts that all chapter members wear are made from leather and thus brown. The power packs the chapter utilise are the same colour as the rest of the armour however all vents and exhausts are left gunmetal silver. The way the Eternity Invictors mark which section they belong to is by having different parts of their armour painter red to match their pauldrons, those in a Battleline section have no additional colouring added to their armour, a Veteran section will have their torsos in red, Close support will have their left leg, while Fire support have their right. Marines who are part of the Headquarters are the only marines who have a combination of the above with them having both legs in red. The Chapter icon is prominently displayed on the left pauldron with the trim of said pauldron representing what battalion the marine is from. Chapter Badge The Eternity Invictors badge utilises a symbol similar in design to the Imperial Fists however the Eternity Invictors lacks the circle round the outside and does not have a different colour contained within that circle. Chapter Fleet The Eternity Invictors are part of a fleet that encompasses 72 ships the majority of which are civilian vessels that work alongside the chapter to aid in it in any task it partakes in, and in return, the chapter will help to protect them from anything that may threaten them. The Eternity Invictors Chapter fleet currently consists of 45 ships of various classes. They are as follows: *'2 Battle Barges' - Indefatigable (Flagship) *'9 Strike Cruisers' *'4 Vanguard Class Light Cruisers' *'22 Gladius Class Frigates' *'8 Nova Frigates' Chapter Relics Relations Allies *'Last Wall Chapters' Enemies Notable Quotes By: About: Gallery Eternity Invictors Livery Shield.png|Eternity Invictors Livery Shield. Eternity Invictors Intercessor.png|Eternity Invictors Primaris Intercessor. Eternity Invictors Armorial.png|Eternity Invictors armorial with Chapter iconography. Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:25th Founding